Misunderstood
by Ice-Ari
Summary: Heero has a revelation to made. It concerns Trowa. Quatre misuderstands. One-shot. Somewhat silly. Mild-yaoi. QuatreTrowa.


Hi, here is an old ficlet that I've dug up. Well, it is definitely not my best fic, but still I hope you'll have fun reading it.

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED: I do not own the characters or the gundams.

**Title: Misunderstood**

Date written: 23092000 (Sat)

Language: British English

Warnings: semi-AU (silly and weird), mild – yaoi, alternating POVs.

Time zone: at the end of the 49-episodes series (with the assumption that there Blind Target and Endless Waltz does not exist.)

'_Words' in italics represents thoughts_

**

* * *

**

**-- QUATRE --**

The war has finally ended...

I jumped out of my Gundam, but my body being sore from injuries, could not take it and crumbled to the ground...

"Quatre..." I turned around to see, Trowa's mesmerizing deep green eyes gazing back at me with a glint of something in them... Was it... concern?

My heart skipped a beat in my chest...

'_Can Trowa really shows concern for me? Can this really be true?'_

As his strong arms enclosed around me, supporting my injured body, I felt a rush of happiness washing over me...

Trowa helped me up gently and handed me over to the worried Maganacs who came rushing over.

"Quatra-sama, are you alright?"

I graced them with a smile in return.

When I turned round to face Trowa, I saw that he was already walking away...

**-- TROWA --**

Quatre, would be alright now, with the Maganacs here... and so I walked away deep in my thoughts.

'_I always had this odd feeling coursing through me, whenever I was near Quatre... it feels weird and unfamiliar... sort of uncomfortable... but... but it's oddly pleasant'_

"Trowa..." I heard Heero's voice penetrating into my mind, tearing me away from my thoughts. I looked up and saw that Heero was staring back strangely at me... there seemed to be some form of expression within his eyes... emotions were shinning through them...

'_Heero? Emotions? This... this doesn't make sense.'_

As I walked towards him, I could see that relief and happiness were shinning out from his enchanting blue eyes...

'_Heero, the Perfect Soldier, glad to see me?' _A sudden rush of excitement comes over me... I... I could never really comprehend, but Heero always seemed to give me a sense of familiarity and comfort...

**-- HEERO --**

"Trowa..." I called out to him.

He reverted his graze away from the ground and then stared into my eyes.

I felt so relief, when I saw that he had chosen to acknowledge my unspoken request and walked towards me.

I had a shocking revelation to make, a revelation that would change both his and my life forever.

**-- QUATRE --**

Somehow... somehow it hurt so much to witness my two friends talking so closely together for quite a long moment. What was most shocking was the fact that Heero was actually hugging Trowa! And... and Trowa actually returned his hug in response!

'_Trowa... I... I really wish to say that I'm very happy that you've finally found your happiness, but... but... I do so want you for myself... I love you, Trowa. But, I will never tell you. Never will I stop you from entering the arm of the one you love. After all... Heero and you share so much similarities, it's only understandable that you chooses him. He is strong and most of all so perfect... I'm nothing compare to him, ne? But... but, please Trowa, permits me to love you in my heart. Let me love you in secret, please?'_

**-- HEERO –**

I stopped in the middle of my conversation with Trowa and looked around. I could see the bewilder faces of all my comrades. I could not prevent myself from laughing inside, though my face remained expressionless.

'_It's kind of funny from their facial expressions, I can tell that they think that I and Trowa are in love!'_

Until, I noticed Quatre's disappointment... I'm awared that Quatre loved Trowa deeply, since the time when Quatre was with me, after Trowa was lost in space due to the highly destructive shot made by Quatre under the influence of the zero system, and I am more than happy for Trowa, he deserved it, he deserved to have someone as wonderful and sweet as Quatre to take care of him.

'_But... well... I better stop thinking and start acting, for it seems like Quatre currently is having a major misunderstanding and he appears to be thinking that Trowa, is my lover or something along that line.'_

"Err.... Well, Trowa and I've a revelation to make. We're..."

**-- DUO --**

I was totally shocked by Heero's and Trowa's actions.

'_Wow! There's a shonen ai relationship going on right under my nose, and... and I did not know it!_

_When I hear Heero call out to us, and claims that they have a revelation to make, I thought that they are _

_Going to announce that they are getting hitched, and so in my glee I blurted out, "Somebody is getting married!'_

**-- HEERO –**

I glared at Duo, "Impatient idiot! Can't you even wait for someone to complete a sentence?"

"Opps, sorry," Duo apologised sheepishly.

"We're..."

**-- TROWA --**

"Brothers. Blood brothers," I finished the sentence for Heero.

"What?!"

"Oh mine!"

"Nani?! Did I hear right"

Listening to all my fellow comrades' exclamations, I could not stop myself from laughing out loud.

'_This is way too comical.'_

"Yes, Trowa is right, we're brothers." Heero stressed.

"Hn. And, I've just found out myself too," I said.

**-- WUFEI --**

'_This is just too shocking... Even a shonen ai relationship between them seems much more probable.'_

"But...but how... how can this be?" I can hear myself stammering. I am too stunned to bother with speaking properly.

**-- HEERO –**

Looking at their priceless expressions, I could do nothing else but grinned.

"Well... we're triplets. I'm the eldest, Trowa is the youngest and there's... there's..." I was highly saddened by just the simple thought of her, I missed her, my sister... but I forced myself to continue on, "And there's a sister between us. But... but she is dead, she had died on a mission to steal some plans of OZ, when we were 14. Trowa was separated from us, as and infant, due to the war... such happenings are pretty common during times of war."

"How... how did you find out? When did you realise this?" Duo interrupted.

"When I was trying to help Quatre to trace Trowa's whereabout, when he was lost in space. With all the research that I had done, I somehow came across the fact that Trowa is my missing brother."

"But... but why didn't you tell me earlier?" Trowa hesitantly queried.

"Because, I was forbidden too. I was so shocked with my findings, that I had asked the scientists for help to confirm it, and they did. However, the scientists did not allow me to tell you about it. They said that having a close relationship in a war would only endanger us, which I agreed... so..."

"Oh."

I am relieved. I could tell that Trowa has understood.

**-- QUATRE --**

I felt oddly relief.

'_Trowa...'_

And I was truly glad for Trowa, he now has found his roots, his family.

**-- DUO --**

"We really should celebrate this. Double joy, the war has ended and now you two brothers are reunited."

**-- HEERO --**

"Hai. Hmmmm... but why don't you all go off first. I need to talk to Quatre for a moment. We'll meet you at the restaurant in front."

"Why so secretive?" Duo eyed us curiously.

"Baka! Can't people talk in private!" I answered back somewhat rudely.

"Well... why don't you all go and order the food first?" Quatre, ever the peace-maker, tried to cool down the rising tension.

After they had left, Quatre turned towards me and asked, "Heero, what's the matter?"

"Well... I've only this to say, I'm not actually clueless about your interest in Trowa..."

"Nani?!" Quatre gasped, and turned a bright shade of red with embarrassment.

"Don't worry, I more than approve about it. Here's a little advice, Trowa... well... his past was really dark, I found out most of it through those extensive research that I done while finding him, and after I realised that he is my brother. I had also read the report that the scientists had given me regarding Trowa. And I can sincerely tell you that it is not at all a pretty report. As for the rest, I can guess...so please understand that Trowa isn't really good with such emotional stuff. But, I know he does like you, maybe even love you, though he may not know it himself. You've to help him with it, Quatre. You have to."

Quatre looked kind of surprise, I could not blame him, even I myself was surprised by the fact that I had actually spoken so much... I was never a man of much word, but for my brother, for Trowa, my one and only family left, I would do anything.

**-- QUATRE --**

'_Wow! Heero can actually talk in long sentences! I wonder if he has reached his daily limit yet...'_

It was a while before I found my voice, "Thank you, Heero. Really. I'll try my best to help Trowa to open up and yes, you're right I do love him."

Heero only gave a sole nod as response.

"And... Trowa is really lucky to have you as a brother," I added.

**-- THE END --**

Thanks for reading.


End file.
